1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an artifical bait of the spoon type.
2. Summary of the Present Invention
A large number of artificial baits or lures have been developed which utilize a curved piece of metallic material to attract fish by their movement through the water. Some of these lures employ an indented piece of metal so that the lures are commonly to as "spoons". Other lures are formed in a generally helical configuration.
In contrast to the foregoing lures, which generally employ smooth and/or continuously curved elements, the present invention is characterized by a plurality of sharp bends in the material which form a plurality of angularly disposed planar elements in the lure.
The lure of the present invention is formed of an elongated rectangular strip of material such as metal. Portions located at each end of the lure lie at right angles in the direction of elongation of the strip as a result of the sharp bends. These planar end portions provide straight forward and trailing edges to the lure. A center of the lure is comprised of pair of generally planar triangular sections. The triangular sections are bent out of the planes of the end portions at common creases between the end portions and the adjoining triangular sections. The triangular sections are joined at an intermediate crease.
The lure so formed attracts fish by both sight and sound.